


Right Circumstances to Lose

by the_me09



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Making Out, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Erik and Charles argue. What's new?Then they make out.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Right Circumstances to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Ten - Fighting to Making Out

“They are children, Erik,” Charles says, for the hundredth time. He doesn’t understand what it’s like to see childhood recede in a moment, to know you will never have that innocence again. How could he, so soft, pampered. 

“Not anymore,” Erik growls, tired of this argument. “They’ve seen someone die, Charles.” 

“Bad things may happen, but that doesn’t change their lack of experience, their innocence,” Charles stands against the wall, arms crossed. “Taking a life is wholly different from watching someone pass.” 

“Watching someone pass,” Erik snorts, pacing. He feels caged in this stuffy mansion. He wants action, pursuit, not this sitting and waiting. “So gentle, so metaphoric, they watched Darwin be killed, they didn’t hold his hand while he peacefully died in his sleep.” 

Charles sighs like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Erik just wants to shake him. Can’t he see?

“Of course I see,” Charles says, frustration leaching into his voice. 

“I told you to stay out of my head,” Erik snarls, he takes a step toward Charles. 

“You were thinking it very loudly,” Charles retorts. 

Erik crosses the room and smacks his hand on the wall next to Charles’ head, wants to startle him out of this calm all knowing attitude. He flinches, and his expression gets stony, but he doesn’t move away or back down. 

“I’ll not have you win this argument by threatening me,” Charles says, voice cold. Erik stares him down, tension and heat building between them. 

“What if I win another way?” Erik lowers his voice, turns up the corner of his mouth in a way he knows people find appealing. 

“You’re not going to win at all.” Charles’s voice issues a challenge, and Erik isn’t one to turn down a challenge. 

“Even if I rationally,” he kisses Charles’ cheek; “and calmly” he kisses Charles’ jaw “make my point.” He kisses the soft skin just behind Charles' ear. 

“Perhaps,” Charles says, his voice gratifyingly breathy. 

Erik leans back and watches the way Charles’ eyes get dark, the way he’s biting his lower lip, as if trying to rationalize this. It’s perfectly natural the way they work together, the way they fall into bed together, if only Charles would get over his very English sensibilities. Erik wants to see if Charles is really as soft as he seems.  


They stare at each other for a perfect moment, and then he attacks Charles’s mouth, finds him not wilting and shy, but fierce, full of passion, hands digging into the small of Erik’s back as they make-out against the wall. Erik presses bodily against Charles, presses him firmer against the wall and groans softly when he feels Charles’ length hot and firm against him. 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Charles says between kisses, nipping at Erik’s lower lip and sending fire down his spine. 

“We shall,” Erik says, teasing. 


End file.
